Konsolenkommandos
The console is a debugging tool in the PC version of Fallout: New Vegas. It is useful for altering content while in-game, but may be used to cheat as well. __TOC__ To access the console, use the backquote key (`''') while in-game (Unpaused). The backquote key shifts to ''tilde'' (~') on U.S. keyboards, and the 'not symbol' ('¬') on UK keyboards. Other keyboards with different layouts will differ, but the key is usually to the left of '''1', and just under the Escape key (Esc). The key is the top left key under escape, on non-U.S. keyboards. (Example: §', '½ or |''' on Scandinavian (Swedish, Danish, Norwegian etc), ''circumflex'' (^') on German keyboards, ² on French keyboards, \ or | on Italian keyboards, ` on Brazilian keyboards, '"' on Turkish keyboards). The HUD will disappear and you will get a prompt ('|') in the lower left corner of the screen where you can input codes. You may have to change settings over to mouse if you are using a computer-compatible Xbox controller before you can use console commands. When command entry mode is enabled, the game will pause and the camera will freeze. If the left side of the console is not visible, one may need to edit the Fallout_default.ini file in the installation folder. Increasing the iConsoleTextXPos variable will move the prompt further right into the field of view. Enter '''help' for the list of all console commands Player Reputation and Faction * – adds player reputation with faction; the value will max out at its normal maximum value of 100. The variable will determine if the amount is added to the player's fame (1) or infamy (0) with the faction. * – removes player reputation with faction; the value will max out at its normal minimum value of 0. The variable will determine if the amount is subtracted from the player's fame (1) or infamy (0) with the faction. * – sets player reputation with faction; the value will max out at its normal minimum and maximum values of 0 and 100. The variable will determine if the amount is set for the player's fame (1) or infamy (0) with the faction. :: Examples: :: – adds 8 fame to the Boomers faction. :: – removes 8 infamy from the Boomers faction. :: – sets player's fame with the Boomers faction to 8. :: Note: If a player wishes to obtain an idolized reputation with any faction, they must both increase fame value to 90 and reduce infamy value to below 4. * – removes the Courier from all factions. Also removes them from the 'Player' faction. Use player.AddToFaction 0001b2a4 1 to fix. Remember to also re-add the DLC player factions: xx00b42e for Honest Hearts, xx016154 for Old World Blues, and xx003e41 for Lonesome Road. * – sets factions allied status with each other. The variable will determine the status of each faction to the other: 0=friend, 1=ally. * – sets factions enemy status with each other. The variable will determine the status of each faction to the other: 0=enemy, 1=neutral. :: Example: :: 1 0}} – Will set Boomers allied status for BoS to allies, and BoS allied status for Boomers to friends. Quest * – Gives the given quest, removing it from the quest log. Beware: often, this may force you to redo other quests to receive it once more. * – Moves the player to the current quest target. * – Shows the quest log which includes everything the player has encountered and done. * – Checks if the current quest is complete. Returns 1'' for true and ''0 for false. Receiving 1.00 means the quest is complete; 0.00 means it is not. * – Generates a list of current quest targets. * – Completes the given quest. * – Completes all stages of all quests. Inventory and Item Manipulation * – Sets currently equipped weapon's health. For example, would fully repair the currently equipped weapon. * – Get the indicated amount of the selected item. * – Remove the indicated amount of the selected item. * – add item to your inventory, with a specified condition. Quality should be given in decimal form. :::Example: will add 99 Vault 3 utility jumpsuits at 1% to the player's inventory. * – make the item yours by mouse left-click on item and typing (for instance, a cabinet or a bed; already owned property will still deduct Karma) * – unlock doors, safes, terminals or any other locked containers. You can get the unique ID of an item by clicking on it while you have the console open, causing it to print out on the command line, preferably after you type "unlock " and a space. Please note that the "unlock" command may not work on a very limited number of locks, safes and/or terminals. However, it will open anything that is meant to be opened directly from the door/safe/container, and some more that are game breaking, like the elevator behind Benny's room leads to a vault, and the doors that are not meant to be opened will lead to bottomless gray pits. If you jump into the pit, it drops you to the stairs under the Vault 21 gift shop. * – lock doors, safes, terminals or any other unlocked containers. Adding a number after lock sets the difficulty. For example, would create a very easy lock, an easy lock, and a very hard lock. will make the item unpick-able (Requires Key). * – Self-repair of items up to your current repair skill. Note that you can't repair all items in one command ('A' on PC) if the total cost of the repair is more caps than you currently have, forcing you to do repair individual items until the total amount needed to repair all items in a single command, is less than your total caps on hand. Regardless of method, all caps "spent" on repairs are paid to you, netting a total cost of zero. This is particularly handy before you sell items, raising their value considerably. * – make power armor wearable. If you can already wear power armor and type 0 instead of 1, you will no longer be able to wear it. Player Manipulation * – 1 is default, 0.1 is ultimately microscopic, 10 is gigantic (not recommended for indoor use). * – Get the current value of Skills or S.P.E.C.I.A.L. amount. See ''Fallout 3'' console commands for the list. These can be modified with the modav command. * – Add or subtract from Skills or S.P.E.C.I.A.L. amount. (Example: +25 to Energy Weapons) * – Set precise value of Skill or S.P.E.C.I.A.L. level. A = Skill or S.P.E.C.I.A.L. name; X = amount - Skill range from (1-100), S.P.E.C.I.A.L. from (1-10) (Example: sets medicine level on 50) * – Levels the player up by one level, but does not add the experience points. While you gain all level perks, etc, you will not level again until you have made up all the points for the levels gained by this command and the experience required for the next level. * – adds 15000 exp. Any levels gained will be granted immediately, one after the other. (You cannot subtract experience using player.rewardxp -n. Attempting player.modav xp -n displays the message "Actor value 'XP' cannot be modified in scripts or the console.") * – Allows race editing, whenever. * – Allows hair editing. * – Allows renaming. * – give player selected perk. For list of perks, click the list of items here. * – removes the selected perk. * - changes the gender of your character Actor Manipulation "Actor" refers to a class in which non-player characters, Creatures, and "Talking Activators" belong. These work on creatures and non-player characters. * – Select an NPC and type ; this example would give the selected NPC Light Step. * - Revives non-player character and renews their inventory. This command will not undo the failure of quests. * – Revives non-player character without renewing their inventory. This command will not enable the completion of failed quests. * – Kills non-player character. Killing quest-related NPCs may lead to failed quests. * – Kills all non-invincible NPCs in the nearby area. Use with caution, as some quest-essential NPCs you can't see directly may also be killed. Also effects companions (rendering them "unconscious" in Casual mode but actually killing them in Hardcore). * - Toggles AI player detection (Causes player to always be hidden). * – resets all the dialog trees of all actors. A last resort for bugged dialog; can help in bugged quests or break them if used incorrectly. (i.e. choosing an answer, then resetting and choosing a different one may or may not break the quest based on such answers) Use with caution. * – Spawns Creature/Non-player character, static objects, and containers. They will spawn on top of you, so make sure you are in an open area if you spawn a lot. * – Makes selected non-player character a member of a specific faction. Replace X with "1" to make the non-player character an ally of the faction or "0" to simply make him/her friendly with it. Be sure to click on each character you want to add to the faction before entering the command. So, for example, to add a non-player character to your own character's faction as a friend, you would first click on them and then enter . Remember you will then need to use the function right afterward if the non-player character was already attacking. * – Removes non-player character from a specific faction. For example: * will remove NPC from your own Player Character's faction. These previous two commands are useful when you need to turn a hostile non-player character friendly in order to talk to them/begin a quest related to them that you otherwise couldn't start. Add them to your faction, talk to them and complete their quest. Then remove them from your faction and they will return to being hostile. * – Toggle all non-player character combat AI (non-player character doesn't fight) * – Toggle all or selected non-player character AI (disables AI processing) * – Will open their inventory, as though they were a companion, for the transfer of inventory items. * – Will cause an actor to stand in place, not engaging in combat or carrying out AI packages. * – Plays an idle, where X is the idle's EditorID string (not the FormID). The number of EditorIDs are too numerous to list here. * – Causes another actor (variable X, an Actor reference formID) to go into a ragdoll state and gets impelled away at a force of Y, away from the calling reference (selectable by clicking on a ref in console mode or by using the 'prid' command) Display Manipulation and Debugging * – Toggle Free Camera (where X is an optional variable in which a value of 1 will freeze all in the scene except any running scripts) * – Set global time speed, where X is the multiplier (IE: normal: 1, half speed: 0.5) * – Set UFO cam movement speed (IE: freecam speed), where X is a multiplier * – Toggle Light Brite (disables lighting and shadowing; all materials at full brightness; normal bump shading won't function) * – No clipping mode * – Show/hide all mapmarkers * – Toggle debug display * – Toggle leaves * – Toggle grass * – Toggle view of projectiles and spawns * – Toggle fog of war on local map * – Toggle god mode (infinite health, unlimited ammunition, no need to reload, able to carry unlimited items) * – Toggle demigod mode (infinite health, limited ammunition, need to reload, able to carry unlimited items) * – Enables player controls (when disabled by quasi-cutscenes) * – Removes the selected object from the game (can be undone by typing "enable" while the object is still selected. Great for removing glitching objects. * – Used for enabling previously disabled objects. (Object still needs to be selected, as you cannot reselect an object that no longer exists.) * – Instantly shifts you to the quest spot or next optional quest spot. * – Force fast travel to town/area (Example: coc Jacobstown) * – Toggle Collision Geometry Visibility * – Toggle Wireframe * – Toggle HUD * - Toggle VATS Lights Miscellaneous * - Increments the current value of a challenge by 1, does not work with all challenges. See Fallout: New Vegas challenges for challenge base IDs. Notes * The command doesn't work for all locations in the game; it's also fairly heavy on lower-end systems and can cause freezing. * Several Fallout 3 console commands remain the same, e.g. player.modav carryweight. Refer to these commands here. * Most commands are the same in Fallout 3 and New Vegas because both games use the same engine. * Using console commands in the Steam version of the game will disable gaining achievements. To re-enable them, one must exit the game and relaunch it. * A full list of item codes and perks may be found at http://faqs.ign.com/articles/113/1130669p1.html * Fallout: New Vegas contains much legacy content left over from Fallout 3 that may only be acquired through use of console commands. Bugs * Sometimes, when changing your reputation while disguised and *after* having attacked a certain faction, they may be hostile even though your reputation with them has changed from bad to good. However, this is a continuance error and may be rectified after spending enough time away from said faction while out of combat. (Test in 21 different ways). * If you cannot pull up the console, check Control Panel – Device Manager – Keyboards for Microsoft home MCIR devices. These interfere with the Tilde (console) key. Remove these devices and restart Fallout: New Vegas. You should now be able to enter console mode. Also works for Fallout 3. * The coc command, when used for certain locations, will drop you into a black pit. Can be fixed by reloading the game or fast traveling somewhere else. Also using the tcl command to leave. (Confirmed) * Sometimes, when using the console command, your followers' apparel or weapons will reset to their original state, therefore losing the "special" equipped items. The inventory will not be changed if the follower was not wearing or using the item. *When returning to your player view after using the 'tfc' command, the 1st Person model of weapons will be farther out that usual i.e. you may be able to see the stock of the weapon. This can be fixed by completely exiting the game (not just reloading the save), then restarting it. See also * ''Fallout 3'' console commands * Gamebryo console commands en:Fallout: New Vegas console commands Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas technische Information